Archive of "Tan Tock Seng hospital to get five new blocks", The Straits Times, 20 April 1985
=Scan of article & page= =Editable text of article= Tan Tock Seng hospital to get five new blocks By KONG SOOK CHIN TAN Tock Seng Hospital will be redeveloped to feature five new multi-storey blocks, the Health Ministry announced yesterday. This was disclosed during a briefing for Mr Yeo Cheow Tong, Minister of State (Health and Foreign Affairs). Mr Yeo went on a three-hour tour of the hospital, which he said was part of a programme of visits to major government hospitals to give him an overall appreciation of the medical institutions. The 1,325-bed hospital will have an enlarged capacity of 1,700 beds, including 200 for a new Communicable Disease Centre to deal with Aids and other infectious diseases. There is now a conceptual plan for the redevelopment of the hospital. Mr Yeo said a proposal would be sent to the Finance Ministry for approval as soon as possi-The ministry has engaged an architectural consultant to work with ministry officials on the plans. The hospital, the oldest in Singapore, will be rebuilt into a more compact institution. The five new blocks will replace the existing single-storey buildings and pavilion-like wards sprawled over its grounds. Plans for the new blocks include two multistorey ward blocks for A and B1 beds, now in short supply, a multi-storey complex to house the Accident and Emergency Department, specialists outpatient clinics, laboratory and other support services, the hospital administration and other ancillary departments, and a new Diagnostic Radiology Department. The new buildings will be located near the existing multi-storey ward blocks, which will he retained for B2 and C beds. Relatively new buildings such as the Artificial Limb Centre the Surgical Store and the Linen store will be retained. The Dietetic and Catering Department and the Central Sterile Supplies Department will be improved and expanded. The five-storey Skin Disease Centre which replaces the Middle Road Hospital, will be located within the Tan Tock Seng Hospital grounds. The centre is expected to be completed by 1987. The details on the hospital's redevelopment was released by Dr Chew Chin Hin, Deputy Medical Director of Medical Services (Hospitals) at the Singapore Medical Association's Silver Jubilee national medical convention at Hyattt Regency hotel yesterday. Additional specialities, such as Psychiatry, Clinical Immunology and Rheumatology, Dermatology and Thoracic Surgery, will be established at the redeveloped hospital. The present hospital has been at Moulmein Road since 1909. It be came a hospital for treating tuberculosis after World War Two. Since 1963, with the decline in tuberculosis cases, the hospital has been admitting, in stages, medical, cardiothoracic, surgical, cardiological, neurosurgical and rehabilitation cases. General surgical, orthopaedic and paediatric specialities were added in April 1976, and an Ear, Nose and Throat Clinic in April 1979. =See also= *Archive of "Three in S’pore found with Aids-linked virus", The Straits Times, 10 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids virus: Doctor who 'found it'", The Sunday Times, 14 April 1985 *Archive of "A chance to be ahead in medicine", The Singapore Monitor, 16 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids on ‘must report’ list", The Straits Times, 17 April 1985 *Archive of "Undergrads to be taught about Aids", The Straits Times, 21 April 1885 *Archive of "16 more may be carriers of Aids virus", The Straits Times, 30 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids doctor thanks mum", The Straits Times, 12 May 1985 *Archive of "Special lab to do Aids tests soon", The Straits Times, 18 May 1985 *Archive of "Man with Aids related virus in hospital", The Straits Times, 21 July 1985 *Archive of "Aids carrier leaves hospital", The Straits Times, 28 July 1985 *Archive of "Ministry steps up Aids drive", The Straits Times, 5 September 1985 *Archive of "Singapore ‘first in the world’ to have 100 % screening of donor blood", The Straits Times, 11 September 1985 *Archive of "S’pore-Stanford research tie-up bid", The Straits Times, 10 October 1985 *Archive of "Aids: 20,000 cleared", The Straits Times, 29 November 1985 *Archive of "200 turn up for first public medical convention", The Straits Times, 28 April 1986 *Archive of "Screening tests likely to uncover more Aids carriers", The Straits Times, 1 May 1986 *Archive of "100 people could be Aids carriers here: Expert", The Straits Times, 3 August 1986 *Archive of "Aids claims first victim here", The Straits Times, 11 April 1987 *Archive of "Fear of Aids pushes up condom sales", The Straits Times, 19 April 1987 *Archive of "Govt dental clinics phasing out boiling", The Straits Times, 1 October 1987 *Earliest cases of HIV/AIDS in Singapore *HIV/AIDS in Singapore's LGBT community *Paddy Chew *Avin Tan *Ajmal Khan *Calvin Tan *Adrian Tyler =References= *Kong Sook Chin, "Tan Tock Seng hospital to get five new blocks", The Straits Times, 20 April 1985[]. =Acknowledgements= This article was archived by Roy Tan. Category:Archive of LGBT articles